Powerful Enemies
by BK1
Summary: Duo and Heero battle a mobile suit that maybe as powerful as the gundams.


  
  
  
  
POWERFUL ENEMIES   
  
BK1  
  
PG  
  
Duo and Heero battle a mobile suit that maybe as powerful as the Gundams.   
  
  
  
  
Two Leo Mobile Suits were firing wildly at something.   
  
"Were is it?" The first Leo pilot asked frantically.   
  
"I don't know, man. Oh lord what's going..."   
  
Before the second Mobile Suit pilot could finish his sentence. The mobile suit he was piloting was sliced in half. The two halves exploded. When the smoke cleared the first mobile suit pilot looked in horror at what he saw, a dark fearsome looking mobile suit but not just any mobile suit; a gundam; more specifically the gundam known by a select few as Deathscythe piloted by the young Duo Maxwell.   
  
"Sorry pal but I can't let ya live, especially after you've seen me." Duo said to the Leo suit pilot.  
  
The powerful gundam raised it's scythe and brought it down slashing the leo in half like it was paper, destroying the more inferior suit in a fraction of a second.   
  
"Peace of cake." Duo said obviously pleased with himself.   
  
But what Duo didn't see was an Leo mobile suit armed with a missile launcher that was slowly creeping up behind him.  
  
"DIE!" The suit's pilot shouted. But before the suit could it act a powerful laser beam came from seemingly out of no where. The beam engulfed the Leo suit destroying it. Duo was shocked he turned his head at where the beam originated and saw the brightly colored Gundam Wing standing with it's powerful beam rifle raised. Duo turned on his mike and began to speak directly to it's pilot; Heero Yui.  
  
"What do are you doing here?" Duo demanded.  
  
"Besides saving your hide?" Heero replied the sarcasm evident in his very somber tone. "Seeing as how you were too busy yourself on the back to do yourself."   
  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Duo replied angrily.   
  
"Yeah right." Heero said. "I seriously doubt that. While you were gloating you could've been attacked by a whole battalion of mobile suits whether than just one straggler and possibly captured or killed, and your gundam would free to be captured by the Alliance or Oz and turned against me and the other gundam pilots."   
  
"Listen..." Duo began.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Heero said. "You can do something constructive and help me or stay out of my way, either way I've got a mission to complete."   
  
And with that the Wing jumped up in the air and transformed into it's 'bird' mode, and took off heading toward the Alliance testing facility where it was rumored to be the home of a new and powerful mobile suit.   
  
The Deathscythe's thrusters activated and propelled the gundam into the air and the same direction as the Wing.   
  
"That guy gets on my nerves, jeez I sure like to meet the guy who gave put him in that gundam." Duo muttered.   
  
The Alliance testing facility's control center was up in a frenzy it's occupants had just learned of what had happened.   
  
"Sir! We've got something on radar!" The young technician working at the radar reported to the base commander.  
  
"What is it? A gundam?" The commander asked.  
  
"It appears to be some sort of aircraft..." The technician said.  
  
"It's them, the gundams!" The commander said, realizing that one of the reported gundams had the ability to transform into an aircraft.  
  
"What are we going to do sir?" A soldier asked obviously frightened.  
  
The base commander paused for a moment and began to give out orders. "Get all Leos and Aires prepared for battle. Arm the defense system. And...and prepare the Spartan 1."  
  
"But sir!" A technician argued. "The Spartan 1 hasn't been tested.  
  
"I know that! But I only want to use it as a last resort." The base commander explained. "Now move it!"  
  
The base commander's subordinates did as their superior told. All we definitely nervous and even frightened.   
  
The Wing was nearing its target. 'This should be easy Heero thought to himself, just as long as Duo doesn't get in my way.'  
  
The bases defenses were activated, sentry guns, laser cannons, missile and rocket launchers seemingly popped up from the hidden places in the ground. And began to fire at the on coming intruder.  
  
The wing successfully dodged the barrage of bullets, lasers, missiles, and rockets, that attacked it. The Wing stopped and transformed into it's gundam mode. The gundam raised its beam rifle and fired. The blast completely destroyed the various defense mechanisms that were threatening it.   
  
The doors to the hangers at the other side of the base opened, and a large number of Aires, and Leos appeared launched from them.   
  
Heero saw the oncoming mobile suits. 'There has to be dozens of them at least.' Heero thought to himself. "No problem." Heero said aloud.  
  
The Wing aimed its beam rifle at a group of Aires it fired, that one blast destroyed a large number or Aires. The Wing then aimed its beam rifle at the Leos and fired, wiping out a large number of them.   
  
The Wing dropped its beam rifle it had used its maximum number of shots and now needed to cool down.   
  
The Wing drew it's beam saber and slashed at a number of Leos slicing them in half, it did the same to another group and another group. A barrage of missiles came from the sky and blasted the ground behind the Wing, the wing raised it's head at the sky and saw a group of Aires coming at him, the Wing fired it's vulcan cannons located in it's head at the Aires, destroying them. It fired it's vulcan cannons at a group of Leos. A Leo jumped up in the air holding a beam saber of it's own. But before it could reach the ground it was chopped in half by green energy scythe that belonged to Duo Maxwell's gundam; Deathscythe.   
  
"Oh there you are." Heero said. "I was wondering if you would going to bother to show up." Heero said.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you didn't screw things up."   
  
Heero noticed a Leo creeping up behind Deathscythe.   
  
"Behind..." Heero said but stopped as he saw Deathscythe turn around and cut the Leo in half.   
  
"Not too shabby if I say so myself!" Duo gloated.  
  
Heero and Duo continued to battle until they destroyed the seemingly endless waves of Leos and Aires that defended the base.   
  
"The Leos and Aires have been wiped out, the base is mine!" Heero said determinedly.   
  
"No way!" Duo said.  
  
The Deathscythe stepped in front of Wing.   
  
"The base is mine." Duo said.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Heero seethed. "Don't make me destroy you Duo because you know I will." Heero warned.  
  
"Take you best shot!" Duo said.   
  
Inside the command center everyone looked at the situation puzzled.  
  
"What's going on sir?" A soldier asked the base commander.   
  
"I don't know." The Base Commander replied.  
  
"Is that black one on our side?" One soldier asked.  
  
"No way!" Another soldier replied. "He didn't show any mercy to any of the Aires and Leos."  
  
"I know what's going on." The base commander announced. "Those suits' pilots are arguing who gets to destroy the base."   
  
One of the soldiers was pretty amused at the thought. "That's pretty childish if you ask me."   
  
"It doesn't matter." The base commander said. "This is the perfect opportunity to strike now and defend ourselves!" The base commander paused. "Launch the Spartan 1!"   
  
"Sir?" A soldier asked.   
  
"You heard me! Launch the Spartan 1 now!" The Base Commander roared.   
  
"Yes sir!" The soldier replied.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you this again, get out of my way before you regret it!" Heero said. "Your wasting valuable time!"  
  
"This mission is my top priority! I'm going to complete it." Duo said.  
  
"That's it. I was told to eliminate all obstacles, and this is what I'm going..." But before Heero could finish his sentence, a group of missiles struck the ground beside the two gundams sending the powerful machines flying. They both crashed on the ground.  
  
"What was that?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know." Heero said.  
  
Heero looked out his view screen and saw it a large mobile suit. It was a mobile suit it was large and very advance, very fierce it was covered in missile launchers and guns. 'That's the new mobile suit I was sent to destroy.' Heero thought to himself.   
  
The pilot was a young man by the name of Rich Albatross. An Alliance Pilot who hated the gundams and had lost friends to their attacks.  
  
"So you guys think your so tough, huh?" Albatross said. "Well let's see how tough you guys really are!"   
  
The Spartan 1 fired a machine gun cannon at Deathscythe hitting the gundam repeatedly.   
  
The cockpit of the Deathscythe shook due do the punishment it was receiving from the Spartan 1.  
  
"Man, that's one vicious suit, Heero!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly, it was built by the alliance for the sole purpose of fighting the gundams." Heero replied.  
  
Albatross sat in his seat amused.   
  
"Pathetic, I expected more from you gundams." Albatross said. "I thought I would get some satisfaction from taking you monsters out, but I guess I was wrong!"   
  
The Spartan 1 let loose a barrage of missiles at the Wing, the Wing jumped up from the ground avoiding the missiles, it drew its beam saber. It came down on the Spartan 1 the beam saber raised, but the Spartan 1 hit the Wing with it's arm knocking the mighty gundam to the ground.  
  
"So there is some fight in you gundams after all!" Albatross exclaimed.  
  
"This guy is good." Heero said to himself. "Real good."   
  
Albatross opened a channel to the two gundams and basically began to deliver a speech to the gundams.   
  
"You gundams are overrated." Albatross declared. "Sure, you may be more powerful than any old Aires or Leo, but you're hardly a match for an enemy stronger than you, an enemy me like Spartan, an enemy like me!"   
  
While Albatross continued to drone on and on about how weak the gundams were, Deathscythe had gotten up off the ground and slowly and unnoticed crept behind the Spartan 1. Deathscythe raised its powerful beam scythe and slashed the back of the Spartan 1. And then the Wing took its beam saber and slashed across the Spartan 1's legs amputating them. The Spartan 1 now lacking legs fell to the ground. The Wing got up and slammed its foot on the Spartan 1's chest. It took hold of one arm and the other and pulled, and pulled until it pulled the Spartan 1's arms off.   
  
"NO!" Albatross screamed. "Spartan 1 please no..." Tears of humiliation and defeat formed in Albatross' eyes.   
  
The Wing picked up its beam rifle. And walked toward the fallen Spartan 1 and it's humiliated pilot.   
  
"You fought good." Duo announced. "But if you had spent more time keeping an eye at you enemies rather than gloating this wouldn't have happened." Duo couldn't help but think about the earlier incident with the Leo who had sneaked up behind him.   
  
"Don't gloat yet." Albatross said. "You haven't defeated the Spartan yet." And with that Albatross punched a couple of commands into a command console. He pressed a button, activating the self-detonation device.   
  
"I win."   
  
"What the...?" Duo said.  
  
And the Spartan 1 exploded. It was a powerful blinding blast, the occupants of the command center covered their eyes until the blast ended. And all they could see outside was smoke.  
  
"Were the gundams destroyed?" A soldier asked.  
  
"I don't know." Another soldier said. "But I'm hard pressed to see how anything could survive that!"   
  
"Ha Ha" The base commander laughed. "We got them We finally got them!"   
  
But the celebration was short lived. When the smoked cleared the large hulking Wing was outside the window. It's bean saber raised.  
  
"Dear Lord." The base commander said.  
  
The Wing slashed the saber through the command building destroying it. The Deathscythe did the same to the other buildings and hangers that comprised the testing facility.  
  
"Not too shabby if I say so myself." Duo said, repeating what he said earlier. "I got a little worried when I realized that guy switched on his self-detonation switch. But everything seeing how everything turned..." But Duo stopped when he realized Duo wasn't paying any attention. The Wing just stood there for a long time until it blasted off into the air, and transformed into its bird mode. It took off to destinations unknown, probably on another mission, in his never quest to destroy the Earth Sphere Alliance and Oz.   
  
"I just don't understand that guy." Duo said shaking his head. "Oh well." He heard a beeping noise. "Looks like another mission." Duo said. Another day Another dollar I guess." And with that the Deathscythe took off, Duo was exhausted from fighting the Spartan 1 and didn't really want to deal with the support troops that were bound to show up and find out what happened to the testing facility. So the DeathScythe sped off, leaving behind the wreckage of the testing facility, the hordes of Aires and Leos, and the Spartan 1, a truly powerful enemy indeed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
